Elenhin
by Rivariel
Summary: Elenhin is the foster daughter of Galadriel and Celeborn. When the elves begin to leave for the undying lands, she chooses to stay behind and pursue her own life.


Authors Note: **Elen-** Star **Hin-** Child **Iel- Maiden/Daughter **Anduil- **the great river on the east side of Lorien. Anduil translates to ¡°West River¡±.**

Prologue

the Elenhin (The Star Child)

Hundreds of years before the fellowship and the fall of the ring, in the year 1246 of the Third Age, Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn lived in the Golden Wood of Lothlorien. Autumn had reached the wood, and the leaves of Lothlorien fell in brilliant colors, and the elven people prepared for the coming winter. It was then Galadriel, the White Sorceress of the Noldor felt a calling from the Great river Anduin. 

Restless in sleep she obeyed the calling walking north along the great river for many days and nights. On the ninth night she found a child, of raven hair and silver skin. She recognized the child to be of the Ithil'Quessir, a rare race of the Sindarin. How she had been left at the river she never knew. But the babe shared a special bond with her, from the moment she laid eyes on her. The same ancient magic flowed through her veins, the same that called to her. She named the child "Elenhin", or star child, for she was found in the night, and Anduin, for she seemed to have been conceived by the river. 

The child grew and flourished in her abilities by the steady tutelage of Galadriel, learning to be wise and powerful as her mistress. She lived in Lorien through the fellowship and the fall of the ring. She served as an elven healer during the war of the ring and hundreds of years before, and because of her skill became known as the "Elenmiril" or treasured star of the elven people. 

When Galadriel's ring of Nenya lost its power, she and Celeborn, and most of the Elven people felt a longing for the Undying lands. Elenhin felt great sorrow when her mistress decided to leave Middle-earth, for she herself had no wish to abandon it.

Chapter One

The End of the Third Age 3021

Namárie (Farewell)

The leaves of Lothlorien were falling again. The brilliant forest lit up with the colors of autumn, and the wayward wind whispered farewells as they passed on through the trees. Galadriel, Lady of the Golden Wood stood far above the tree-city, looking down upon her beloved forest. Her golden hair drifted silently in the wind, her pure white robes stirring as she stood motionless, oblivious to all around her. 

Bedecked in white velvet and crowned with a circlet of golden leaves, she was a magnificent sight to behold. Golden tresses waved down her back, her face glowed with a radiant light of wisdom, and encircling her finger was the mythril ring of Nenya, glittering despite its powerlessness. That very loss of power entrenched her with pain and emptiness, as she stood lost in the bare void that filled her heart. The undying lands called to her, and she knew if she did not follow it¡¯s calling, she would not survive. But the thought of leaving Lothlorien, the haven she had guarded and watched over was almost unbearable. 

**_¡°Findelya cala ve laure, meleth nin.¡±_******

¡°_Your hair shines like gold, my love._¡± Celeborn stood near his wife, a hand resting protectively over her shoulder. His eyes shone with concern and compassion although he was smiling wistfully.

¡°So you said when we first met my lord.¡± replied Galadriel with a faraway look in her eyes.

¡°We have spent many years together. Yet never have I seen you so sorrowful. Was it not you who resolved to leave for the undying lands?¡±

¡°There was no other way. Yet I cannot help feeling this way.¡±

Silence followed as Celeborn joined his wife, looking down upon the falling leaves, and down into the city. Elven women gathered food for the journey, and men prepared weapons and armor to defend themselves on their way. Every home was bare; the hollow tree buildings that once radiated perfumes and light, now dark and desolate. Save one. A single candle lighted a room in the distance, the light barely visible, even with the keenness of elven eyes. Celeborn followed his wife¡¯s gaze to that very room, voicing his thoughts.

¡°Elenhin has chosen her path. Do not blame yourself for her fate.¡±

¡°It was I who mentioned Elrond¡¯s letter. If I had not-¡°

¡°Even if you did not tell her of Elrond¡¯s request, she would have chosen to stay behind. The undying lands hold no promise for her young heart. She has pledged herself to middle-earth as you once did. Honor her decision _hiril nîn._¡±

¡°I have. _Legolas Thranduilion_ comes this way._¡±_

***

Elenhin Anduil was not an idle girl, but she couldn¡¯t help staying in her room this day. The elven folk gathering food and packing their precious heirlooms only reminded her of their leave taking. She sighed, rising from her couch to peer out of the window. In the dim light of her candle, she looked out into the vast darkness of the now empty tree homes. How many nights had those lanterns burned bright! But now, it was all coming to an end.

She paced her room restlessly, tripping over half opened books that now littered her room. Her refusal to enter the undying lands had not boded well with the Lady Galadriel, her mistress and teacher. She had confined herself to her room for sometime, her mind wandering through the pleasant memories of her life in the golden woods. Idly she picked up the scroll resting on her bed, reading it out loud to herself.

¡°_I am in need of a young elf maiden to accompany my daughter to Gondor. I fear for her safety and her companionship in the future. Please answer my plea as soon as you have word of such a maiden. Lord Elrond Half-Elven.¡±_

Galadriel had refused to allow her to send a reply. Furious she clenched her fists, the scroll crumpled easily in her hand. Her skills would be useless in the undying lands. She could not bear to imagine living ignorant in eternity, when she had not yet lived out her young life. A dull world filled with endless elves, all living in immortality. She shook her head firmly. It would not be her fate. 

Standing in front of the gilded mirror on her wall, she looked at herself firmly, her rich brown eyes glinting with the light of challenge. Surrogate daughter or no, Galadriel had no right to keep her here. Hastily she began to pack her things, removing riding dresses and random garb. From the mantel she removed an elven sword- she had barely ever trained with one, but it was the only weapon she possessed. Running down the wooden steps, she bowed hastily to the elves who greeted her with delighted cries of _¡°Elenhin! Elenmiril!¡± _

The world below was bright with fires and lanterns. Elven families gathered around campfires beside their belongings, singing lore and telling tales of Valinor, the land they would soon set sail for. Elenhin glanced around lovingly as she shouldered her pack, memories of her former home warming her heart. Her eyes glanced at the desolate woods ahead, tempted to call _Morsul, her ebony stallion and be on her way. But her fingers clutched the silver pendant that hung around her neck. An elven rune with the emblem of her people, the _Ithil¡¯Quessir_, the moon elves, given to her by Galadriel and Celeborn burdened her heart. They had taken her in and raised her, given her a home and loved her. She could not leave without saying farewell, she hesitantly resolved._

She turned her back on the egress, reluctantly looking up towards the high tree tower where the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien resided. The silver tree seemed to pulse light through the darkness. She shivered slightly, though no cool breeze had touched her. She almost jumped as she heard a soft voice whisper in her mind. _Elenhin. Tolo sí._

Her eyes glanced up at the tower, knowing immediately the Lady Galadriel was there, and watching her. She probably knew exactly what she had been tempted to do. It was easy to forget the bond they shared. She replied softly back, if not a little dejectedly. ~_I come, hiril nîn.~_

***

Lady Galadriel watched the entrance of her ward with quiet mirth. The ebon haired youth refused to meet her steely blue gaze with the usual fire of her dark eyes. Her eyes narrowed as she noticed the pack slung carelessly over her shoulder, and the deep green riding dress she wore, as well as the elven sword slung on her hip. She had sensed the girl¡¯s frustration, but was surprised at her will, so intent on leaving. ¡°Hold your head up child. Look at me when I address you.¡±

Elenhin froze, and then defiantly lifted her chin. Celeborn stood slightly back, solid and expressionless, although his eyes twinkled with amusement. She looked into the icy gaze of Galadriel, trying to defeat the urge to turn away. Those eyes could freeze your soul, she thought silently. _You were about to leave. She narrowly avoided flinching as the soft voice entered her head. Clearing her throat she replied out loud, ¡°Yes my lady, I was about to be on my way.¡±_

Galadriel reached carelessly for a goblet of wine as she questioned nonchalantly, ¡°Is that so, then whatever stopped you?¡± she added scathingly ¡°_Elenmiril.¡± Elenhin froze at the mention of her honorable title, spoken with mocking sarcasm. She bristled visibly, restraining the urge to shout. ¡°..Because I could not bring myself to leave, __hiril nin, without biding you farewell.¡± _

Elenhin looked on with shock at reaction of her words. Galadriel¡¯s cold eyes melted, instead glittering with wet tears. Before she could respond they were interrupted by two elven figures emerging from the stairway.

¡°My lord, my lady, _Legolas __Thranduilion has arrived.¡±_

At the mention of the name Elenhin looked up in surprise. Legolas Greenleaf, son of the King of Mirkwood, the sole elf to join the Fellowship of the ring. An elf of legend. She looked up curiously to observe the man, who was tall, golden haired, and tanned from riding in the sun. He wore an assortment of green and brown, accented with black leather armor. A quiver of arrows was slung on his back behind his brown traveling cloak, and two long knives were strung to his girdle. He had a well chiseled face, and startling blue eyes full of wisdom and age. 

¡°_Suilaid Legolas.¡± boomed out Celeborn as the young elf bowed regally. ¡°__Meneg suilaid hir nin, hiril nin,¡± the young man replied smoothly. ¡°You have come a long way Elf-Lord. What news do you bear from _Imaldris_?¡±_

The elf bowed his head slightly in thought, replying slowly, ¡°The engagement of Arwen Undomiel to Aragorn, King of Gondor my lord.¡±

Galadriel spoke to break the uneasy silence, her voice a low whisper. ¡°So the Evenstar has taken the path of _Tinuviel.¡± ¡°It was her choice to make.¡± Replied Elenhin shortly, averting her eyes._

Legolas observed the girl who had spoken. The elf maiden was a strange sight to behold, so different from the elves of Lorien. Her hair was long and ebony, skin pale as the moon. She was beautiful as all elves, but her dark eyes, shone with the fire and light of a burning star. He also uncomfortable noticed the tension between the maid and the White Lady. He cleared his throat politely, removing a scroll from his belt and handing it to the Lord Celeborn, as the Lady was occupied, her eyes boring down on the humbled elf-maid. ¡°A letter from Lord Elrond my lord, concerning his request..¡±

Elenhin whirled to face the White Lady, who calmly looked on, no trace of the former emotion in her eyes apparent. ¡°Legolas Greenleaf, I would like you to meet Eleniel Anduin, my charge. She is the one I recommended to Elrond in my letter.¡± ~_You wrote to Elrond?~ _Galadriel smiled slightly at the stunned voice in her mind. _Perhaps I did. ~Why did you call me Eleniel?~ She turned to look at the young elf-maiden before her, her expression full of pride and earnest. ¡°Because you have grown,¡± she replied softly._

***

In the morning light Eleniel, no longer Elenhin, mounted her stallion _Morsul, the leaves of Lothlorien raining down upon the small procession of elves. Legolas stood mounted beside her, smiling sympathetically down at her as she fought back the tears stinging her eyes. The elven people she had grown to love, stood about, crying out __Elenmiril! in sorrow and farewell. The crowd soon parted to admit the Lord and Lady themselves. _

Galadriel looked stunning in white silk framed with silver, the hood of her cloak pulled upwards, the billowing sleeves of her swam-like dress drifting silently in the autumn breeze. ¡°Send our blessing to the _Undomiel_ and Lord Elrond _Thranduilion.¡± _Spoke Celeborn to Legolas, looking serene in his own robes of burgundy. Legolas bowed from his mount, waiting patiently as the White Lady moved closer to Eleniel, and the dark haired girl crouched low to heed her.

¡°Take this with you _Elenhin_. It holds no significance to me any more. It belongs in this land.¡±

Hot tears splashed down upon her riding glove, as the ring of Nenya sparkled blindingly into her eyes. ¡°_le__ hannon.. _I will never forget your kindness _hiril nin. _I will take what I have learned from you, and repay it to this world.¡±

The forest became a blur as _Morsul _pounded after the white horse before him. Eleniel looked swiftly back at her home for the last time, a dissipating dot in the distance as her mount carried her farther and farther away. Fighting despair she rode on, comforted as finally the familiar voice whispered into her mind its final word.

**_Namárie._****__**

****

~fin. Till chapter 2

Suggestions.. Any details I¡¯m mixing up? This if my first fan fiction, so please give me an idea of what could be better.. J 

~Compliments are encouraging too!


End file.
